The Love of Two Cats
by Robyn Grayson
Summary: Kyou has been gone for three weeks and his love, an orignal character named Kitsutenu, is missing him terribly. Will she be strong or break down? When will he come back?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruba but if I did I would keep Kyou all to myself. hugs Kyou plushie

Author's Note: This is a little one-shot with Kyou and my own character named Kitsutenu Morimoto. I'll tell you now that Kitsutenu comes from Sendai, Japan and her family is also cursed by the Zodiac. She's the cat in her family. Her older brother is the head of the family. She can hug the Sohmas because her family is also cursed by the Zodiac. I thought you all might want to know because I don't think I want to explain that in the fic. I hope you all like it!

* * *

_**The love of two cats**_

**By: Robyn Grayson  
**

-Knock Knock- Tohru wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and walked towards the door. She had on a yellow dress and her hair was pulled back in two ponytails. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her friend Kitsutenu. "Hi Kitsu. How are you?"

Kitsutenu smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi Tohru. I'm fine." Kitsu had on a black and white checkered tank top and tight denim jeans. Her long, layered platinum blonde hair was held out of her green eyes by two black hair clips. She had a black and white bead bracelet like Kyou's around her left wrist.

Tohru stepped aside and motioned for her come inside. "Please come in Kitsu. What brings you here?"

Kitsu bowed her head and looked up at Tohru. "I was hoping that I could see Kyou today. He said he would be back in two or three weeks. It's been three weeks and I was hoping that he was already home. Is he?" Her voice was full of hope.

Kyou had left to train in the mountains about a month ago and Kitsutenu missed him a lot. He had sent her a letter, telling her why he left and how long he would be gone. Today was supposed to be his return but Kitsu was starting to lose hope. He had told her so many times in letters that he would be coming home soon but he never returned. Kitsu often turned to Tohru for some cheer.

Tohru hugged Kitsu and led her to the kitchen. "I'm sure he's just running late." She looked out the kitchen window and saw the sun was setting. "The roads are harder to see at night. You're welcome to stay here over night if you want. We all understand what you're going through. We all miss him, even Yuki. Yuki may not show it but he always like the fights that Kyou and him get into." Tohru poured some hot tea and gave Kitsu a cup. They walked into the dining room and sat together, drinking tea.

Kitsu looked at Tohru over the brim of her cup. "Tohru, what's it like living with all the guys, especially Kyou?"

Tohru set down her cup and thought for a second. "Well at first, it was really weird because I had never been around so many guys except for at school. It's kind of like taking care of a bunch of little brothers. Cooking and cleaning the house isn't a big deal but when they get into an argument, that's when it gets a little crazy. Sometimes, I've had to separate them."

"So you do all the cleaning and cooking?"

Tohru nodded. "Yeah but it really isn't bad. I find that it's really calming and kind of fun. I loved it when Kisa was here. She helped me around the house and it was like having a little twin. You've met Kisa, right?"

"I think so. Isn't she the tiger?" Kitsu asked, placing her cup on the table.

Tohru nodded. "Yep. I love her. She's such a sweetheart."

The front door opened and Kitsutenu's ears perked up. She jumped up and ran towards the front door. She held her breath as she turned the corner, hoping to see Kyou standing in the door way. "Kyou?"

Yuki looked up from under his blue umbrella. He smiled, closing his umbrella and setting it against the wall. "Hello miss Kitsu. How are you today?"

Kitsu leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor. She sighed. "Not so well Yuki."

Yuki frowned and walked over to her. He kneeled next to her. "What's wrong, miss Kitsu?" Yuki put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Tohru came around the corner and saw Kitsu on the floor. She knelt beside her and rubbed her back. "She's really depressed that Kyou isn't back yet. She misses him a lot."

Yuki looked at Tohru as she spoke then turned back to Kitsu. He saw that she had started to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and rose to his feet. He looked at Tohru. "I think she should rest. Whose room should I put her in?"

Tohru thought. "Put her in Kyou's room. She might feel a bit better being around his things. It'll help her sleep soundly. Is that okay, Kitsu?"

Kitsu just nodded. She could no longer speak for sobs had racked her body, her tears taking control of her. She curled up in Yuki's arms and felt him carry her upstairs. She heard a door open and close then she was being lowered onto a bed. She took in a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. She looked around and saw Kyou's things around her. Yuki tucked her under his covers, making sure she was warm.

Yuki looked at her with sad and worried eyes. "Are you feeling a little better now, Miss Kitsu?"

Kitsu nodded. "Yu-yuki...How m-many times do I ha-have to tell you...C-ca-call me Kitsu." She said through her sobs.

Yuki smiled and chuckled lightly. "Sorry. I keep forgetting. Get some sleep and when you wake up, Kyo will be here to greet you."

Kitsu curled up under the warm covers. "You think so?"

"I know so Kitsu. If you want, I'll go out and look for him."

"That's okay. I'd hate for you to be out late looking for him."

"It's no problem. I'll go look for him. Sleep well, Kitsu." Yuki said, making sure she was warm. He kissed her head and walked to the door. Dimming the lights, he smiled at her once before closing the door. The sound of soft rain on the roof lulled Kitsu asleep.

Downstairs, the front door slid open and a small, wet cat walked. It was dragging a brown backpack behind it. It used a small paw to slide the door closed behind it. Leaving the backpack where it was, the orange cat walked up the stairs and towards its room. When reaching the top of the stairs, it saw Yuki walking down the hall. Without looking Yuki in the eye, the cat walked past him.

Yuki looked down at the cat and smiled. He decided to let the cat find the girl that was now sleeping in his bed by himself. Yuki continued down the hall in silence.

The cat stopped in front of its room and slid the door open slightly with a paw. It walked in, closing the door with one of its back paws. Once the door was closed, the cat shook, getting the water from its fur. A puff of orange smoke appeared in the room and Kyou sat in the middle of it. He shook his head, his hair still wet from the rain. He walked to his closet and pulled out some black sleeping pants, leaving his chest bare. Running his hands through his damp hair, Kyou made his way towards his bed.

He stopped when he saw a small figure under his covers. He was about to say something but the figure moved. He pulled the covers back a bit and saw his kitten love. He smirked and crawled under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around Kitsu and pulled her close. He felt her shiver under his touch. He pulled his covers closer, shivering himself. He ran a hand over her hair, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "I love you, Kitsu," he whispered.

Kitsu's eyes opened a little. She felt someone holding her. They were kind of cold but she still felt really warm. She looked up and saw a familiar red head. "Kyou?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

Kyou smiled and nodded. "Hey there, kitten. Did you miss me?"

Kitsu's face lit up with joy. She hugged Kyou and kissed him passionately. "Of course I missed you. I didn't think you were coming back tonight."

Kyou chuckled. "I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I hated leaving in the first place but I couldn't stand being away any more than I had to. I'm back and I'm staying here for a long time."

Kitsu squealed in happiness before she tackled him with hugs and kisses.

Downstairs, Yuki heard the squeal and set his tea down. He looked at Tohru, who had also heard the squeal, and smiled. "I believe our cats have found each other."

Tohru nodded and smiled and got up to get more tea.

* * *

Author's Note: That is my short little one-shot with Kyou and Kitsu. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to get the longer story with them up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
